


Knew You Cared

by Wahmenitu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahmenitu/pseuds/Wahmenitu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not as mushy as the tilte makes it out to be.  A sort of rewrite of how I felt a specific scene in 'Yo!  Son Goku and his Friends Return' should have gone.  Just a sort-of VegetaBulma one-shot.  One bad word, I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knew You Cared

Honestly? Who did this guy think he was? How could he not sense the energy levels pulsating from the group in front of him. They should have at least been minutely frightened by the abilities both Trunks and Goten exhibited, especially when they fused. But of course not, he was a bad guy, and all of the bad guys had to just fight to the end, rather than turn tail and run.

Vegeta was an example of one of the smarter 'bad guys'. He fought Goku until they had both collapsed, and then, vowing vengeance, had escaped in his space ship, to heal. Granted, he's never gotten his revenge, but seeing Trunks prevail over Goten in the World Tournament was enough for him.

But now he was angry. That... that  _thing_ was building up more energy, and he was about to release it. Glancing back and forth between the Saiya-jin beside him, he tensed himself, ready to fly forwards and demolish this beast who had interrupted his meal.

The attack was unleashed, and it sailed over them, instead smashing into the hotel, almost easily causing it to crumble.

 _'Good.'_  Vegeta thought with a sneer.  _'That pathetic excuse for a fighter now has something to do other than claim unwarranted victories.'_  He uncrossed his arms, and crouched, ready to take off towards the alien when a shout from his son stopped him.

"Mom!" Trunks cried, watching in horror as the rocks flew steadily towards the blue-haired genius. His son was too far away to do anything.

"Dammit." Vegeta cursed, immediately switching directions, and instead pushing off the ground, blurring out of focus to appear in front of Bulma, Oolong and Puar. His expression was that of mild annoyance, as he raised both of his arms, yellow  _ki_  swirling to his palms as he extended his arms.

"Final Flash." he grunted, as the energy burst forth, lighting up the stormy sky as it disintegrated the rocks falling from the sky. Vaguely, he registered a fourth person appear behind him, and upon recognizing the  _ki_  signature, turned around with a sharp growl.

"Hands off." he very nearly snarled at Yamucha, who blinked in surprise, Oolong on his back, Puar clinging to his shoulder while he was stooping to lift Bulma.

Long ago the scarred warrior had learned that Bulma wasn't above allowing Vegeta to beat him around a little, though normally it was when sparring. Of course, Yamucha hadn't changed much. Still ever playful and flirty, a comment would slip out, causing the Saiya-jin warrior to snap.

"Right, right. Your woman. I get it." Yamucha replied with a sheepish smile, stepping away with his hands up in an 'I surrender' motion, watching as Bulma stood on shaky legs. A white gloved hand reached out to steady her, before Vegeta merely growled once more, this time in annoyance, scooping his wife up.

"You're just in the way." he informed her short, as he shot off into the air, eyes on Goku, who had upped to Super Saiya-jin, and was socking Ado Kado in the stomach.

"I knew you cared." a voice practically purred in his ear, and with a slight scowl, he shifted his coal gaze to the woman settled rather comfortably in his arms. The smirk she wore could have rivaled his own, as he studied her in silence.

"Bulma... just shut up." was his grunted response, a light pink coming to his cheeks when he felt her head nestle in the crook of his neck. He merely glanced away, to wait for 'Kakarott' to either convince Ado Kado where he was wrong, or eliminate him. With a glance at the ground, he sighed to himself.

At least Tarble was strong enough to protect his own wife...


End file.
